


Girls With Tattoos

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Girls With Tattoos

Perrie has moved on, she truly has. At first, she'd merely tell herself that, desperately hoping that the saying of it would somehow make it the truth, and then one day, almost without warning, it became so. She could suddenly see that that was then and this was now, and the person she'd been had grown, evolved, become something new.

There are memories, though.

There are always memories, thoughts that come unbidden into her head when she least expects it; fortunately, now the pain has dulled, easing into nothing more than the faint ache of regret. 

Tattoos, she remembers. Black ink on smooth skin, permanent as a scar. It all leaves a mark, she thinks, changing you for better or for worse.

Everything that has happened was only meant to bring her here, the place she is. Holding Jade Thirlwall's hand, ready for her first ink.

"Jade," Perrie finds herself saying this particular name over and over. The pain that rips through her body as the sharp needle goes into her skin _over and over and over_ makes her wonder how on earth her bandmates are all so tatted. "Jade." And Jade is beside her, always, whispering encouragement and sweet nothings. Just like she had done with -- _no_. It isn't fair to compare her best friend, her _soulmate_ , to a man who ultimately discarded her.

This is a new memory. This one doesn't ache. She smiles as she glances at the neat initials: J.T. Forever engraved into Perrie, like Jade herself is.


End file.
